RiNg 182
by thebarrowwights
Summary: my saturdays are usually spent watching my sister play LOTR video games while listening to various Blink 182 cds. all i'm saying is that it was bound to happen. if you like my other song parodies, you'll like this.
1. what's my age again?

DISCLAIMER: it would be tedious to write disclaimers on each page, so consider this your last warning: DON'T OWN. DON'T ASK.

SONG: What's my age again?

COMMENTS: **_I LOVE YOU, PEREGRIN TOOK!!!_**

We took a route,

Through the dwarf mines,

We walked along,

For the longest time.

We got to Balin's tomb,

And I screwed up again,

I pushed some armor down a well.

And that's about the time that Gandalf yelled at me.

Nobody loves you 'til you're thirty-three,

The wizard speaks to me with pure disdain,

What the hell is Durin's bane?

Merry says to act my age,

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

Later on, in Eisengard,

I took an orb,

From the flooded yard.

I started freaking out,

I tried to look away,

The dark lord said that he saw me.

And that's about the time black riders came for me.

Nobody loves you 'til you're thirty-three,

Gandalf told me it is not safe here,

What in hell's a palantir?

Merry says to act my age,

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

And that's about the time that Treebeard rescued me,

Nobody loves you 'til you're thirty-three,

It was a struggle just to stay alive,

What the hell's an Uruk-hai?

Merry says to act my age,

What's my age again?

And that's about the time Boromir died for me,

I should probably take this all more seriously,

But little hobbits don't belong in war!

Why would you wish that on me?

I never want to act my age,

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

What's my age again?


	2. one ring songs

Song: Online Songs

Comments: Teeheehee :p

__

Smeagol, you're our

Source of most frustration,

You can never

Meet our expectations.

Trust us, what we says is true

In the end, they'll both blame you

Even though, as fat one knows,

You're not the only one, two, three, four…

Why did we still keeps it around

When we knew it brings us down?

I'm hating everything.

And I know that murdered that one guy,

But I gotta wonders why

Nobody careses for me.

Why are you still hanging arounds,

When you know it brings me down?

I'm hating everything.

__

Because we are

The reason that we got this far

we can argue all you want

I'm hating everything.

O! don't reminds us!

Put the past behinds us!

Shines bright enough to blind us!

But masster is my friend

__

But we are not fine,

This is taking a long time

The Precious used to be mine,

How long can you pretend?

__

And, if we went back and lived that day,

We'd do everything the same,

And we'd still take our ring!

I just laugh

when I think about the past,

See him dead upon the grass,

He's hating everything

O! don't reminds us!

Put the past behinds us!

Shines bright enough to blind us!

But masster is my friend

__

But we are not fine,

This is taking a long time

The Precious used to be mine,

How long can you pretend?

And they said: if this is wrong, _I don't care!_


	3. every time I hunt for you

Song: Every Time I look For You

Comments: ok, so its not technically a parody. Clever though.

****

Eowyn: Never found out why you left him

****

Arwen: But this answer begs that question

****

Elrond: Too blind to see tomorrow

****

Deagol: Too broke to beg or borrow

****

Pippin: Young and stupid

****

The Eye: Left wide open

****

Arwen: Hearts are wasted

****

Haldir: Lives are broken

****

Gollum: One more point of contention

****

Frodo: I need some intervention

****

Gandalf: Approach with vague intentions

****

Pippin: Betray my short attention-

****

Aragorn: -Span the distance

****

Balrog: Bridge the border

****

Smeagol: Beg forgiveness 'round the corner

****

Sauron: Every time I look for you the sun goes down

****

Sam: And I stumble when this whole thing runs aground

****

Denethor: I left another message you are never around

****

Witch King: But every time I look for you the sun goes down once more,

****

Black Gate soldier: Would the last one out please shut the door.

****

Merry: More time apart will give you

****

Saruman: A few more months to argue

****

Frodo: Is this too much to live through?

****

Sam: It always seemed too far to-

****

Eomer: -Drive the point home

****

Gandalf: Send more letters

****

Theoden: Pray tomorrow ends up better

****

Sauron: Every time I look for you the sun goes down

****

Sam: And I stumble when this whole thing runs aground

****

Denethor: I left another message you are never around

****

Witch King: But every time I look for you the sun goes down once more,

****

Black Gate Soldier: Would the last one out please shut the door.

****

Wormtongue: I never did do anything that she (Eowyn) asked

****

Gollum: I never let what happened stay in the past

****

Frodo: I never did quite understand what she (Galadriel) meant

****

Boromir: In spite of everything, in spite of everything,

****

Sauron: Every time I look for you the sun goes down

****

Sam: And I stumble when this whole thing runs aground

****

Theoden: I left another message you are never around

****

Witch king: But every time I look for you the sun goes down

****

Sam: And I stumble when this whole thing runs aground

****

Theoden: I left another message you are never around

****

Witch king: But every time I look for you the sun goes down


	4. saga of a lonely guy

Song : Story of a Lonely Guy

Comments: Funny, funny stuff. I just thought it sounded like something Frodo would sing.

Keep it safe

From Sauron's eye

Divert disaster from the shire.

I need a drink, 'cause in a while,

Our cover's blown by a friend of mine.

I'm frightened, yes, we can't ignore,

What I possess will probably lead to war.

We held a council, discussed the hazards,

The fellowship began with nine. (Dadada, dadada, dadada, dadada,)

Some fell behind (Dadada, dadada, dadada, dadada,Da)

It makes me feel like I've got to go hide (oh, oh)

Although the ring's gone I'm still torn up inside (oh, oh)

I'm always nervous on,

Quests, now that Gandalf's gone.

I get too scared to move 'cause I'm a hobbit boy.

Remember when

We were in

Oro Druin, now's my time.

forgot the world, Lost the nerve,

Lost the ring, lost my mind.

Eagles flew in from the sky, and we went back to The Shire.

So read my book, with the happy ending,

A long story of a group of guys. (Dadada, dadada, dadada, dadada,)

Who saved your lives. (Dadada, dadada, dadada, dadada,Da)

It makes me feel like I've got to go hide (oh, oh)

Although the ring's gone I'm still torn up inside (oh, oh)

I'm always nervous on,

Quests, now that Gandalf's gone.

I get too scared to move 'cause I'm a hobbit boy.

It makes me feel like I've got to go hide (oh, oh)

Although the ring's gone I'm still torn up inside (oh, oh)

I'm always nervous on,

Quests, now that Gandalf's gone.

I get too scared to move 'cause I'm still just a tiny, hobbit boy.


	5. Frodo's song

Song: Adam's song

Comments: This one wrote itself.

I never thought I'd "be" alone,

I'm just a hobbit, who'd have known?

I wrote a book about the tale,

Without my Sam, I would've surely failed.

The council really shook things up,

The choice was mine, I didn't think enough.

This hurt's too deep, can't go on.

Please keep living once I'm gone.

I barely conquered,

When I came,

My tweens just held such better days.

Days when I still felt alive,

We couldn't wait to get outside

The Shire was blooming with new life,

Our quest was over, We'd survived.

We couldn't wait to get back home,

To quiet lives in our cozy holes

I never thought I'd "be" alone,

To think, I used to be unknown!

I really hate to leave my friends,

My part in this story is at an end.

It's your turn, Sam, my time is up,

remember the time that I spilled the cup

of Pippin's ale in the hall?

Sauron sucks, this is all his fault.

I barely conquered,

When I came,

My tweens just held such better days.

Days when I still felt alive,

We couldn't wait to get outside

The Shire was blooming with new life,

Our quest was over, We'd survived.

We couldn't wait to get back home,

To quiet lives in our cozy holes

I barely conquered

when I came,

Tomorrow holds such better days.

days when I can still feel alive,

When I can't wait to get outside

The elves are giving me new life,

My quest is over, I survived.

I can't wait 'til I get home,

To happiness I've never known.


End file.
